


A Warning, Part 2

by Madth333



Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [10]
Category: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind
Genre: Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Prophetic Dreams, Short One Shot, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madth333/pseuds/Madth333
Summary: The ninth dream in A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind.Direct link to main work:Chapter 54: So what do you suggest we do?https://archiveofourown.org/works/21374662/chapters/51667396
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: A Legendary Story: The First of Its Kind, One Shots- Why These Dreams? [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577689





	A Warning, Part 2

The TV was still on, and filling the room with the sounds of static white noise. The clock on the wall read 3:17AM. I must have fallen asleep much easier than I had anticipated, but I was still half asleep. I was definitely not wanting to go on another early stroll through base, while everyone else was still sleeping… So I flipped my pillow over to the cool side, and I rolled over to my other side- pulling the covers up over my shoulder…

…

"Who would'a thought... that Arda would fall to the gods?"

"Good riddance! Wasn't nothin' but'a bad joke, anyways…"

"I could have predicted this..."

"Well obviously, robot!... No offense, Fury."

"Listen up everyone! We can't change the past, but-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you, General Fury, but what if we can?"

"Can, what?"

"...Change the past…"

"And how do you calculate we do that, Mr. Robot?"

"My name is, Ultron… Eddie… And I have detected some interesting energy signatures, recently…"

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

… My alarm blaring, immediately woke me up!...

What was that!?...

… Where do I even begin to start processing that!?

While I got out of bed, and started making my way to the shower, I started thinking…


End file.
